1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for managing a transmission order. In particularly relates to a method for managing a transmission order in a network, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a computer program product operable to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, transmission of packages in a network is performed according to FIFO (First In First Out) method of the Ethernet. That is, a package which is input first can be transmitted first. However, if another package after a preceding package is urgent, it will not be transmitted until the transmission of all prior packages is finished. Traditional methods for data transmission have disadvantages such as: lacking efficiency; and less timely.